dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Alec Rois (New Earth)
One particular band was called The Green Elite, an army-based drug smuggling ring run straight out of the U.S. military and East Asia. He was the dirty works specialist working under General Eiling who, along with his enforcer, Rako, would oversee the day to day trade coupled with efficiency or compliance of its workers and members. Whenever one of their own needed to be clipped to protect the other members Rois would dispatch his attack dog to stealthily monitor, and when the need arisen, eliminate the dissenter from their midst while making it look like an accident. One such bit of work was what lead to the Air Force's Captain Nathaniel Adams being court-martialed and sentenced life imprisonment for the murder of a commanding officer; General Lemar, one of the underbosses heading Green Elite's contraband running trade. An event which served to kickstarting his transformation by the Captain Atom Project. Some 20 years later he would retire from the CIA while retaining membership within the Elite, coming into work in the speculative physics department of Lockleed Aircraft. He was the lead designer for the experimental Stealthray device, a prototype teleportation array that would enable the spontaneous transport of quantifiable amounts of matter across remote distances. Faceless One Alec had feigned the intention of selling his device under government contract for military applications, in truth his real desire was to withhold the technology for his own nefarious purposes. Due to the stress suffered from representing his groundbreaking invention, Rois suffered a mental collapse and became involved with a fanatical fringe cult which hailed him as its dark messiah who would bring about a new world order. Alec Rois, believing that the Stealthray was his own personal creation, refused to acknowledge Lockleed's ownership of the device and was eventually terminated as an employee by the CEO Martin Lockleed. Hungering for revenge against his former employer Rois donned a white costume and cape, all modified using gadgetry of his own design. Fully embracing his role as the mystery cultists' apostle, he became their leader under the pseudonym, the Faceless One, in order to steal back the Stealthray prototype. Employing the three cult followers Durang, Eli and Teresa, to track down the location of the prototype. They succeeded in tracing it back to the company CEO he originally worked for, Lockleed who was present at one of his own aircraft test facilities going over the revolutionary applications with Cameron Scott and his liaison Nightshade. Having received word of the heroes' interference he decided to intervene himself, porting on sight through another teleportation device in his belt. Appearing inside the facility as the Faceless One, he would attack Lockleed who meekly gave him his prototype back. As luck would have it Lockleed was attended by two guests, Captain Atom and Nightshade, who prevented Rois' attempt at murder against Lockleed by impaling him upon the front end of a fighter jet. In his hasty retreat however Captain Atom used an energy blast to destroy the Stealthray prototype in his hand, the resulting explosion of quantum energy engulfed him. All present there had thought him to have been teleported or eviscerated in its blast. Return as The Ghost In reality the former prevailed over initial rumors of his demise. Rois was jettisoned into the Quantum Field where he would remain trapped for a year. Even while incorporeal and cut off from the world, he was still able to influence his acolytes to successfully carry out his vengeance against Martin Lockleed. Beckoning to their minds in order to fulfill his desire of murdering him in his own aircraft hanger. Following Lockleed's death, the secondary Stealthray fell into the possession of military scientist Heinrich Megala, who in his initial experiments in ascertaining the devices functions, was subsequently coerced into manipulating it in order to bring Rois back from the dead by his cohorts within the cult. To that end Megala would use Captain Atom to power the device with his own Q-Energy opening a pinhole into the Quantum Field for him to slip back through. Now having acquired powers similar to the hero the two engaged in a brutal firefight, lashing out at each other with Quantum Blast feedback. The resulting explosion leveled the Project Atom facility they stood in, at that instant Ghost instinctively warped out of there to think and plan, having been reborn anew. When next seen Ghost enacts his scheme to eliminate the rest of the Green Elite and everybody connected to them, having first ordered the contract out on them and all their affiliate through the professional killer Bolt before his transformation. He would resume eliminating them and their affiliates both through his previous contract and his loyal acolyte, The Cambodian, who would summarily execute his remaining co-conspirators at his bidding while he would remain anonymous at the time. As Captain Atom became involved in searching to clear his name for past misdeeds, Ghost stepped up his time table while his enforcer was selling X-Ionizer enhanced weaponry at a black market deal, whisking him away when Atom and the JLI had intervened. With his hitman having tied up most every loose end at his request, Rois had no further use for Bolt and attempted to be rid of him via a planted bomb. Bolt survived the proxy death however. But the conspirators were soon interrupted by the arrival of Captain Atom, General Eiling and Sergeant Jeffrey Goslin, and a three-way melee broke out between them with Ghost having risen the victor over Captain Atom. He decided to rub salt in the wounds by revealing to Nathanial who the real culprit was behind his frame up twenty years ago. Revealing his hidden passenger he had been cloaking within the Quantum Field since the search for the truth began, a still very much alive Henry Yarrow as the culprit behind his dishonorable discharge and threat of life imprisonment which sent him to the Atom Project in the first place. The all but weakened captain was at a loss for words at this revelation, The Ghost handed Yarrow Cambodian's X-Ionized-edge sword and instructing that a fatal blow to Nathaniel's heart would end him. But Captain Atom was rescued by Eiling in the end, and The Ghost, having no choice, but to beat a hasty retreat back into the Q-Field. It wasn't until after the whole spectacle had passed was it revealed that Eiling himself was the leader of the Green Elite. He and The Ghost had been working together to clean up loose ends the entire time. Being able to obtain Nathaniel Adam's trust out of the whole ordeal was just an unintended bonus for the corrupt general, something even Rois complements him on due to his sheer underhandedness. | Powers = All of the Ghost's powers originate with his costume and equipment. After his exposure to the Quantum Field when his own transporter device exploded, his bodily mass was transformed into pure quantum based energy being tied with the Quantum Field. : Getting plunged into the Quantum Field had converted Rois' physical being into that of living Quantum Energy, similarly to Captain Atom. Unlike the atomic hero however The Faceless One is not tethered to the alien energy source via the Dilustel extracted from the Silver Shield, but is a free formed consciousness who is more dependent on his connection to it to keep alive. Akin to Atom and Major Force; Ghost can absorb, project and manipulate infinite amounts of energy for an infinite amount of purposes limited solely by his willpower and imagination. Through it he can do a great many things other Q-Powered heroes or villains can do, only better. Being an ethereal being Ghost can't be affected by physical interaction unless he wills it so, meaning he can be immaterial while remaining physically able to interact with the world around him. He can also project and absorb vast amounts of raw energy, including the metaphysical energy produced by Captain Atom's Quantum Blasts. Thanks to his connection to the field Alec can potentially harness virtually limitless amounts of energy for his personal use, able to store it in his person, fire and control energy of any form or can simply fire it from any point on his body in multiple directions at once or from every point all at once. Ghost regularly uses his field connection to teleport long distances in the blink of an eye or store items and people of interest within his own little pocket space in the Quantum Field and even remotely transport others to and from the field around the world at will. * ** ** * * * * * * | Abilities = * Physics: Alec Rois was an expert in the field of physics and weapons technology. * : Avid in utilizing fear tactics to secure the desired effects * : Rois is an avid manipulator and can bend the will of anyone to his design through the right coercion. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Stealthray Belt: The Ghost utilizes a technologically advanced device in his belt which allows him to teleport from one remote location to another in an instant. The range and distance of this effect has yet to be revealed. * Energy Resistant cape: The Ghost wears a metallic, yet flexible, cape which reflects energy that is directed at it. * Flight capabilities: The Ghost is also capable of directional flight. As the Ghost himself has no inherent super-powers, this ability therefore must originate with his costume. Whether the ability to fly stems from his belt, cape or some other part of his uniform is unknown. * X-Ionizer: An item stolen from Project Atom by a brainwashed Lt. Allard. Used to create reinforced material for harvesting Dilustel and creating similar materials of near indestructible properties. | Transportation = * Stealthray: A prototype teleportation device which enables ghost to warp himself from anywhere in the world near instantly. The device works by linking with the Quantum Field to transfer matter into energy and back again. | Weapons = * Energy projector: The Ghost's belt buckle projects a destructive beam of energy. | Notes = | Trivia = | DC = | Wikipedia = | Recommended = * * | Links = * Ghost at DCU Guide }} Category:Copper-Age Characters Category:Physics Category:Scientists Category:1988 Character Debuts Category:Captain Atom Villains